


We Aren't Doing Confessions

by deekelly (Muldersmoodring)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, vague mac/dennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muldersmoodring/pseuds/deekelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the ship is sinking, the Gang starts taddling. But there was one confession we didn't get to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Aren't Doing Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the ten minutes of the Gang Goes to Hell Part II they don't show when the ship is sinking and the cell is flooding. This is my Chardee-heavy take on what went down.

“Hell, it could even be days,” Dennis says, but Dee isn’t so sure. Standing across from her is Charlie, and she can’t help but notice the angry red welt on his temple. She’s worried about him, God knows nobody else is. Sometimes Dee wonders if he even feels pain, or if he’s just felt so much so often he’s learned to ignore it. She shuffles through the water over to where he’s standing and tries to discreetly check out the injury, but, as usual, Charlie is completely oblivious.   
“What the hell, Dee?’ he says, swatting her hand away from his forehead. Dee looks at him pleadingly, begging him to not make her outwardly express her worry. His own hand wanders up to the burn and he winces, which makes Dee sigh a little. “Oh, shit, that hurts!” He exclaims, and Dee, in her weakened state, fights back the urge to wrap her arms around him.   
“Whatever, Charlie. But Dee, why do you care?” Dennis asks slyly, and Dee is scared for a second that he somehow knows about her and Charlie. She curses herself for caring about the little man, and does her best to look uninterested, but Dennis has latched on. “Since when do you care about Charlie, Dee?” Dennis asks, and a gleam in his eye reveals that he knows he’s making her squirm.   
“I don’t, Dennis! Shut up! I was just trying to, you know, umm,” But she can’t think of an excuse for her behavior, and Charlie is distracting her. He won’t stop poking at the burn, even though it makes him cringe every time. He just won’t stop, pressing and rubbing, and the obvious pain in his eyes is twisting Dee up inside.   
‘Come on, Dee, get a grip!’ She silently reminds herself. Dennis is still staring at her. “Fuck you, Dennis. And Fuck you, Charlie! You idiot! You dumb idiot!” She gives Charlie a shove, hoping it’ll make Dennis leave her alone, but it’s too much. Charlie stumbles and slips, tumbling backwards and landing on the floor with a splash. This time, Dee can’t stop herself, and she falls over herself to get to Charlie, kneeling down in the water next to him and reaching out to check for serious injuries.   
“Get away, Dee, God!” Charlie says, annoyed. But Dee doesn’t stop. She’s freezing cold now, the salt water soaking her jeans, and her heart is beating a mile a minute. The whole day has been too much for her, and her self-awareness has gone out the window. For a moment, everything fades away except for Charlie, his bright red shirt clinging to his chest and his white cap floating near his shoulder. He’s sitting down in the water with his legs straight out, leaning back on his hands. He’s giving Dee a weird look, but she can’t keep herself from prodding at him.   
“Sorry, sorry! Are you, OK, Charlie? Did it hurt real bad? Did you hit anything?” It’s completely out of character for her to act like this, but when he’d shot himself earlier, it was all she could do to not cry out. The entire time they’ve been in the cell she’s been containing herself, staying silent instead of saying what she really meant. The truth was she was jealous, of Frank for having a scheme with Charlie, of Dennis for being the one to calm him down, of Mac, for confessing, for coming out. She’s never been Mac’s biggest fan, but Dee secretly admired him for coming out. He was the only one who wasn’t keeping secrets from the rest of the gang, from himself. Mac was living his true life, and whether or not they were all about to die, that made Dee jealous more than anything.  
“Dee, what the fuck?” Dennis laughs at her, jerking her back into reality. Charlie is staring at her like she’s an alien, and when she turns around to face Dennis and the rest of the gang, they’re all giving her similar looks as well.   
“What the shit was that, Deandra?” Frank exclaims. This is the first time Dee has ever done anything to hint that she cares if Charlie is dead or alive, much less whether she cares if he’s hurting or not. Dee rises only to realize that the water has risen above her knees, and is steadily approaching her hips. The water is the last straw, and she grabs Charlie by the arm and pulls him up.   
“What is wrong with you, Dee? Since when do you give a fuck about Dirtgrub?” Dennis says, smirking. Dee wants to slap him more than anything. After a tense moment. She puts her arm around Charlie.   
“Since we started banging, Dennis! That’s when!” She says, her voice is so shrill she’s almost shouting, and she turns her head to look at Charlie. He’s stunned, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. She lets her expression soften and smiles at him, trying to communicate her feelings for him through her eyes.   
“You’re joking, right?” Mac pleads, disbelieving.  
“I knew it.” Frank deadpans, shrugging.  
“Gotcha!” Dennis shouts triumphantly. “Gotcha!” He says again, proud of himself. Dee still wants to punch him.   
Dee turns away from them to face Charlie. She tells herself that his reaction is the only one she cares about. He gives her a half-smile, looking a bit dazed.  
“I thought we weren’t doing confessions,” He mutters, and then he leans in to kiss her. Time slows down a little, and Dee can feel every cell in her body as their lips touch. He tastes like salt water and a little bit of rust. Dee’s fingers skim the surface of the rising water, and she presses her lips against his with even more urgency. Charlie let’s his tongue touch hers as his hands slide up her neck and into her hair. Dee’s leaning so far into him they almost tip over, and they don’t break apart until Mac splashes water at them.  
“Stop that, you guys! It’s disgusting.” Mac complains. “Straight people, am I right?” he says to Dennis, who gives him a weird look. Charlie’s goofy smile widens. Dee reaches out her hand to clasp Charlie’s and his fingers feel like heaven as the water reaches their wrists, stuck together like glue. They both smile and let the water rise.


End file.
